Welcome to the madness
by Hikarichan096
Summary: Al terminar mi presentación con la canción "Welcome to the madness" siento una adrenalina que correr por mi cuerpo, un ardor que no desaparecer, necesito liberar esta energía acumulada de alguno u otra forma.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas! no se si ya vieron el PV (por Dios quien no ha visto el PV? osea con lo asfasf de Yurio 8(/)8 ok...calmada) *cof cof* no aguante el hype y pues esto salio mientras veia repetidamente el video xD espero que lo disfruten! nos leemos abajo :3**

Welcome to the madness

La música comenzó a sonar y así mismo mi cuerpo respondía a ella moviéndose al compás salvaje de esta, los saltos, el baile, los deslizamientos por el hielo, como las puntas de mis dedos rozaban la fría pista, me sentía diferente, como si una libertad que no nunca había tenido en la pista se mostrara ante mí, abriendo ampliamente sus brazos y gritando "vamos, ¡ven!".

La melodía retumbaba en todo el salón y sentía como salía cada nota de mi cuerpo al moverme, ni siquiera me había percatado cuando esta se terminó y me había detenido, miraba las luces, sentía la adrenalina todavía correr por mi cuerpo y como el sudor bajaba por mi frente, la franela se pegaba a mí, apenas respiraba, podía escuchar los gritos de los espectadores como algo lejano, recuerdo vagamente lo que paso después pero sí sé que corrí con desesperación hacia el lavado, abrí la primera llave a la cual tuve acceso y al momento de echarme el agua en la cara escucho su voz.

–¡Yurio! –Era la voz de Otabek, se notaba que había corrido detrás de mí ya que su respiración estaba agitada –¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de esa manera? –se acercó a mi lentamente después de recuperar el aliento por unos segundos, pero yo me eche hacia atrás y me prepare para salir corriendo otra vez, no quería que me viera, menos de la manera en la que estaba, no entendía porque razón Chris hacia…bueno… esas "cosas" en la pista cada vez que patinaba, pero ahora que estaba en su posición era condenadamente difícil. – ¿Yurio?

–Lo siento Otabek… –al momento de emprender la huida él me acorralo contra la pared que había detrás de mí.

–¿Qué es lo que te…? –dejo de hablar unos segundos y en su mirada pude notar que se dio cuenta, ¡rayos! Lo sabía, lo noto, cerré mis ojos con fuerza al igual que apreté mis puños, ya no tenía escapatoria, una de las personas que menos quería que me viera en ese estado fue la primera en descubrirme. –entonces por eso corrías…

No sabía que decir, de hecho, no tenía nada que hablar... solo quería que me dejara solo hasta que la adrenalina me pasara, pero me sorprendió lo que paso después. Tomó mi mano y entro conmigo al cubículo más cercano y cerró la puerta con seguro tras nosotros.

–¿Otabek? –estaba confundido, ¿Qué rayos planeaba hacer?, me miraba directamente a los ojos, decidido a hacer lo que sea que tuviera en mente en esos momentos.

–Perdóname Yuri… pero estamos iguales –Al esas palabras terminar de salir de los labios de Otabek así mismo estos se juntaron con los míos, mis ojos se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa pero al mismo tiempo me dio igual, no es como que estuviera en mis cabales en estos momentos, solo quería sacar esa energía que quemaba mi cuerpo, que me pedía a gritos salir.

Rodee el cuello de Otabek con mis brazos y este rodeo los suyos por mi cintura atrayéndome más a él, su lengua comenzó a hacerse paso entre mi boca y a danzar junto con la mía, el ardor de mi cuerpo no se iba de hecho sentía que aumentaba y que se seguía concentrado en mi zona baja, Otabek me abraza a un más fuerte haciendo que nuestras partes se rocen y solté un gemido que se ahogó en su boca.

Otabek dio unos pasos hacia adelante así que yo doy los míos hacia atrás hasta que siento el toilet y termino sentando en la tapa de este, deja de besarme y me mira directamente a los ojos, el corazón se me acelera y comienza a besar mi cuello, a hacer un recorrido de besos hasta que se arrodilla y queda justo frente a mi zona y desabrocha el pantalón.

–O-otabek espera! No tienes que…que hacer eso… –Sé que eso no sonó para nada convincente porque tanto mi cuerpo como yo queríamos lo contrario, y fue fácil para Otabek ver a través de mí y saber que estaba mintiendo.

–Sabes…sentía que con esa presentación estabas más libre que nunca, resplandecías con cada movimiento que hacías, era como si me sedujeras inconscientemente, sé que esto está mal pero no puedo pensar con claridad solo…solo déjame en este momento estar lo más cercano que pueda de ti… –veía como me rogaba con la mirada buscando aprobación, supongo que ambos estábamos embriagados de esta adrenalina, de este momento, no sabía que patinar de esa manera podría darme esta clases de sentimientos, le mire y asentí, él sonrió y prosiguió a bajarme el pantalón y los boxers, mi miembro queda completamente expuesto y siento como su mano suavemente lo toma, masajeándome un poco para luego devorarlo por completo, me aferro a su pelo, sus hebras mezclándose entre mis dedos, sentía como una corriente de placer recorría mi cuerpo, arquee mi espalda hacia atrás y sin poder avisarle a Otabek llegue en su boca.

–Lo siento Otabek! –mire a ambos lados para localizar el papel de baño, lo enrolle par de veces en mi mano para dárselo a Otabek pero lo siguiente que vi me dejo con la mente en blanco y en shock, ¡SE LO HABIA TRAGADO! – ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? –dije entre vergüenza y enojo, no hacía falta llegar a tanto.

–No tenía más opción...

Claro que la había, pero no discutiré con él, sé que no tenía malas intenciones, además…se sintió bastante bien… hablando de eso, él también estaba en ese estado, tenía que devolverle el favor. Otabek se levanta y veo que quita el seguro a la puerta dispuesto a salir.

–¿A dónde vas? –pregunto, todavía esta duro, se puede notar a través de su ropa, no creo que planee salir así.

–Me tengo que encargar de esto… –Dijo algo apenado, me enoje y sostuve su mano, lo halo hacia a mi provocando que girara y estuviera al frente mío, lo empujó hacia el toilet haciendo que se sentara y con fuerza prácticamente pateo la pared, pero a la vez bloqueándolo para que no intentara huir.

–De "ese" asunto me encargo yo –Otabek queda impactado por mi reacción, supongo que era algo que no esperaba, me arrodillo y desabrocho su pantalón y observo como este traga en seco y su rostro comienza a sonrojarse, eso provoca que yo también lo haga, yo nunca he hecho esto antes, pero de la forma en la que Otabek lo hizo se sintió tan bien que enserio quería hacerlo sentir de la misma manera, me llene de valor y baje los pantalones y boxers al mismo tiempo y realmente me lleve una sorpresa, su rostro se puso más rojo de lo que estaba y el mío…bueno…decidí ignorar el tamaño y empecé a lamerlo, el sabor era extraño pero no me molestaba aunque por alguna razón su aroma me embriagaba, en vez de seguir lamiéndolo comencé a chuparlo.

Otabek no dejaba de hacer ruidos que me encontraba excitantes, ¿así también soné yo cuando lo hizo?, entre más profundo lo hacía más eran los gemidos así que intentaba que cada vez fuera profundo, lo miré de re ojos y tenía lo suyos cerrados con fuerza y se mordía el labio inferior.

–Ahhh...Yuri… –decía mi nombre mientras gemía, inmediatamente mi cuerpo respondió y sentía como toda energía se volvía a acumular en mi entrepierna, con par de movimientos más Otabek se hecho hacia atrás provocando que su miembro saliera de mi boca, supongo que no quería llegar en mi boca, muy generoso de su parte, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido así que termino por cubrir mi cara. –Dios! Yuri lo siento, no era mi intención –se encontraba aterrado, como si hubiera hecho la peor cosa en su vida, no pude evitar reírme de su reacción, obviamente no era para nada placentero tener mi cara cubierta por su… bueno, eso… sin embargo no podía creer lo que acabábamos de hacer y de la forma en la que él reacción.

Me levanté y ambos salimos del cubículo, me dirigí al lavamanos y comencé a limpiar mi cara, el maquillaje se fue por completo, a través del cristal podía ver a Otabek todavía con su cara llena de arrepentimiento por lo que acababa de pasar, suspiro y me le acerco.

–No tienes por qué preocuparte, fue un momento de locura –le sonrió traviesamente para tranquilizarlo –Welcome to the madness –al termina de decir eso me dirigía hacia la salida hasta que Otabek me detiene.

–Parece que todavía no ha acabado –susurra a mi oído y una de sus manos acaricia mi entrepierna y me tenso por un momento. –todavía seguimos en un momento de locura.

 **Y que les parecio? yo la verdad aun no aguanto el fangirleo 8(/)8 creo que durare varios días así xD incluso hasta tengo ganas de dibujar 8(/)8 (aunque no es que dibuje muy bien xD) pero ok yah...me gustaria saber que opinan :3 recuerden que sus comentarios y opiniones me ayudan mucho a mejorar mi forma de escribir o notar cosas que yo no he visto, bueno...nos vemos en otra historia :)**

 **Que tengan un feliz resto del día! 8(/)8 gata rusa para tod s! xD**


	2. Embriagado por la locura

**Buenas Buenas! me vengo con esta segunda pero corta entrega xD muchos querían una segunda parte y pues bueno...me inspire, tenia alguito de tiempo y esto fue lo que salio xD leenla y nos vemos abajo :3**

Embriagado por la locura

Aquí estábamos de nuevo, en el cubículo del baño, mi espalda apoyada contra la puerta, mis piernas rodeando la cintura de Otabek mientras este sostenía la mía y presionaba su intimada en mi entrepierna, prácticamente estábamos devorando nuestros labios, un beso cargado de sed que solo el otro podía saciar, su lengua se colaba en ciertos momentos y jugueteaba con la mía, era una explosión de sensaciones que recorrían nuestros cuerpos, mis brazos rodeaban su cuello y una de mis manos estaba hundida en su pelo.

Podíamos escuchar el sonido de nuestros labios al besarnos y el eco de nuestros latidos. Nos separamos un momento por falta de aire; con la respiración entrecortada y en ese instante, en que ambos nos observábamos, el rubor en las mejillas de Otabek, como este me miraba tan intensamente que quemaba en mi piel, como estaban sus labios hinchados por la intensidad del beso, estaba perdiendo la cordura de nuevo y dejándome embriagar por este momento.

–Yuri…quiero estar todavía más íntimo contigo… –me susurra Otabek al oído, no sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, pero de cierta manera yo también quería algo más que solo esto. Lo beso de nuevo y le respondo:

–Soy todo oídos –sonrío traviesamente, pero Otabek solo me mira con ternura y acaricia lentamente mis mejillas, deposita un tierno beso en mi frente y deja de sostener mi cintura para bajarme lentamente y me pone de espalda a él.

–¿Otabek? –pregunto algo confundido, pero a la vez expectante de lo hará después.

–Apoya tus manos en la puerta –hago lo que dice y justo en ese momento siento una de sus manos bajo mi ropa, acariciando mi torso y subiendo lentamente, cada lugar por donde pasaba la punta de sus dedos me quemaba, mis pezones y mi miembro estaba reaccionando. –Yuri… confía en mí, prometo que todo lo que haré será para hacerte sentir bien–

Al terminar de hablar, con su otra mano disponible me quita la liga que traía en mi pelo y se la pone en su muñeca, recoge mi pelo hacia un lado y comienza a dejar tiernos besos alrededor de mi cuello, al principio me hacían cosquillas, pero cuando esa misma mano baja directo a mi miembro y la otra empieza a acariciar y halar mis pezones, no hubo lugar para risas…

Deslizó su mano bajo mi boxers y con su dedo hacia círculos en la punta de mi miembro mezclándose mi humedad en ellos, trataba de suprimir mis gemidos, pero sentía que sería imposible, sus besos en mi cuello se tornaron más intensos y ahora era su lengua la que recorría ciertas zonas, dejo la tortura con sus dedos y con mi intimidad en sus manos empezó a moverlo de arriba hacia abajo. Presionaba su duro miembro contra mi trasero y mordisqueaba el lóbulo mi oreja, su cálido aliento en ella se sumaban a todas las sensaciones que experimentaba mi cuerpo en estos momentos.

–Ahg...Ota…ugh…Beka… si sigues así, no aguantare… –sentía que dentro de poco llegaría, pero en ese momento Otabek se detuvo y amarro la liga en mi miembro.

–Todavía no puedes correrte Yuri… –seguía susurrando a mi oreja, estaba sorprendido y a la vez era algo incomodo, enserio quería venirme, pero la liga lo impedía, no aguantaría esto. Terminó de bajar por completos mis pantalones y volvió a pasar sus dedos por mi punta para llenarlo de mi líquido, me inclinó un poco hacia delante y en el momento en el que sentí sus dedos en mi trasero, como los separabas y rodeaba la entrada con la punta de ellos.

–Tranquilo, confía en mi –al principio estaba nervioso y tenso, pero me relaje un poco al escucharle, él no haría nada para lastimarme, lo sé…

Deje que jugara con mi entrada al principio luego entro lentamente el primer dedo, era incomodo, pero no dolía, podía soportado. Después de acostumbrarme al ritmo del primero deslizo el segundo, me mordí el labio inferior, no dolía como el infierno, pero lo hacía…y Otabek se dio cuenta.

–Puede que necesite lubricarlo más…mmm, tengo una idea… –pude sentir como se arrodillaba atrás de mí, y de la manera en la que separo mis muslos y agarro fuertemente mi trasero para repetir la misma acción de mis mulos solo para tener una mejor vista de mi entrada fue sumamente embarazoso, pero ese no fue lo peor, cuando sentí su lengua ahí, justo en ese lugar que nunca se me paso jamás por la cabeza. Su lengua empujaba y demandaba, la forma en la que entraba y salía me hacían temblar las piernas y me costaba mantenerme de pie, cada minuto que pasaba sentía como mi trasero se ponía más húmedo y palpitaba, mi miembro golpeaba la parte baja de mi estómago por la excitación, estaba duro, y la condenada liga en él ya me estaba colmando la paciencia, quería sentir algo más duro que entrara por ese agujero que la traviesa lengua de Otabek estaba marcando como suyo.

"Suyo" esa mera palabra que no dejaba de rondar por mi mente, en este momento me estaba convierto en propiedad de Otabek, estaba bajo su merced, cegado por la locura y extasiado de él, desde el momento que corrí hacia aquí todo había pasado tan rápido y sin saber porque razón, pero me gustaba, como mi mente se perdía bajo la piel del kazajo.

Otabek termino con el trabajo de lubricarme y solo sentía un enorme vacío en ese lugar que quería llenar rápidamente y con sus dedos no sería suficiente, algo en mi había cambiado desde el momento que puso sus manos en mi cuerpo. Volvió de nuevo a introducir sus dedos, primero uno, luego el otro y fácilmente entro un tercero, sus dedos no dejaban de golpear una zona que me hacía sacar gemidos de placer difíciles de controlar, jadeaba, gritaba y apretaba con fuerzas mis manos, Otabek por fin rompe la liga que torturaba mi miembro y me susurra un "te quiero" al oído, justo en ese momento me había dado cuenta que sus dedos ya no estaban dentro y que en su lugar algo más húmedo y duro estaba entrando, se deslizo en mi lo más lento posiblemente pero sus gruñidos atrapados en su garganta retumbaban en mis oídos haciéndome perderme más.

–Es tan caliente dentro de ti…me gusta… –su voz ronca y llena de deseos hace que me agite más, el movimiento en su cadera era lento, pero luego fue aumentando la velocidad y a chupar y morder mi cuello, no podía retener mis gemidos y el placer estaba acabando con mi cuerpo, dolía, pero ese dolor se convertía luego en placer, placer que recorría cada fibra de mi ser como si se tratase de una corriente eléctrica.

No sabía que esto podía sentirse tan bien, es como si mi cuerpo se derritiera bajo el suyo, en un movimiento rápido envolvió mi miembro en sus firmes manos mientras este goteaba deseoso de expulsar esta lujuria, y sin hacerse esperar esta golpeó y sin remedios me fui con ella… en varios movimientos más Otabek se había dejado ir y su semilla cálida a llenarme por completo. Gruñía mi nombre mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y podía sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba y apretaba fuertemente mis caderas. Se dejó caer en mi sin apoyarse tanto ya que de por si no podía sentir mis piernas, aun no podía creer el placer que había sentido, estaba atónito, y el aroma en el aire, de nuestra esencia mezclada después de esta "acción", me estaba hipnotizando, si esta era una bienvenida a la locura pues estaba completamente dispuesto a atravesar esa puerta para saber que más me esperaba.

 **No se si cumplio con sus expectativas pero bueno (/) quería aprovechar un poquito de inspiración que me llego y el tiempo que tenia en este momento, estoy terminando este semestre en la universidad y los trabajos finales estan acabando con mi vida y sin contar con el trabajo T-T bueno...espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos en otra historia :***

 **Recuerden que si tengo algun error o alguna recomendación siempre es bienvenida, que tenga un feliz resto del día!**


End file.
